Team 7 Adventures:Hospital Havoc
by SharinganWeasel
Summary: Team7 fic.Sakura,Naruto,and Sasuke were injured in a previous mission and are stuck in the hospital until they 'fully recover'.They drive the doctors crazy and plot many escape attempts,to their sensei's amusement.Hospital staff vs.team7.Who will win? HIATUS
1. The Start of the War:Doctors vs Team 7

**I randomly thought of this while I was sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's. Some kids came out crying about shots (not that I blame them) and I thought about how Naruto always escaped the hospital. And then this happened.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

-LiNeBrEaK-

"DON'T LET THOSE BRATS ESCAPE!" hollered Tsunade.

"Y-yes hokage-sama!" a medic nin replied hastily. He and five others chased the fleeing figures down the hall.

Kakashi didn't look up from the orange book he was reading while leaning casually against the wall. "You should just let them go. They'll just keep trying to escape."

Tsunade turned around to face Kakashi, shooting him an angry glare that made most genin and chunin (along with some jounin) shrink to half their size.

Kakashi didn't even flinch. He'd seen scarier glares from a fellow jounin *cough* Anko *cough*.

"LIKE I COULD DO THAT! THEY NEARLY DIED YESTERDAY FROM POTENTIALY FATAL INJURIES! THEY NEED TO STAY A FEW MORE DAYS TO RECOVER!" was Tsunade's reply.

"You know how much they hate hospitals. Sasuke and Naruto _always _escape the hospital. I don't know about Sakura, but based on the little scene that just happened," Kakashi waved his hand in the direction the medics ran," I'm guessing she doesn't like hospitals either."

Tsunade snorted. "I don't care if the maggots enjoy their stay or not. They _are _going to stay here until they fully recover and _I _discharge them!"

With that said, she whipped around and stormed off.

Kakashi shook his head, for he knew, that _nothing _could keep his crazy students stuck here (Naruto's record of escapes was proof of that). Knowing that several more attempts would be made before they actually had a break through (_they _being his wonderful genin), he walked out of the hospital and headed down to Barnes & Noble's **(they're in modern times people!)** to get the new Icha Icha Tactics book **(wouldn't it be hilarious if they sold that?)**. He would check up on Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke later to see how they're doing.

And to see how much he has to pay in property damage.

-LiNeBrEaK-

**Review please. Tell me if you like it. Should I continue? This chapter kind of sucks but it will get better. *evil grin* How should I make them destroy the hospital? Tell me your ideas!**


	2. Kakashi and Escape Attempt 2

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO STORY ALERTED, FAVORITED, REVIEWED, OR WHATEVER ELSE I FORGOT, TO THIS STORY!XD**

**Ok guys. It's finally here! Yay! It's longer then the first chapter and a little more detailed. Now that I've got some new characters created and the setting lay out, I can put more action in the next chapter.**

~Line break…Line break…..Line break…Line break~

Chapter 2: Kakashi and Escape Attempt #2

Poor Kakashi has to pay for the replacement of an ambulance, the front desk, the main entrance doors, 14 chairs, 2 vending machines, and a TV. Pretty much the whole lobby. The janitor wanted Kakashi to pay the medical bill for his broken leg, but Kakashi argued he shouldn't have been _mopping _the Emergency Zone **(that's the road area in front of the hospital entrance). **If he hadn't been doing that, then he wouldn't have been hit by the ambulance Sakura hijacked.

Honestly, who _mops _roads? It'll just get dirty again when someone drives on it**.**

So the weird janitor had to pay his own bill.

The problem is Kakashi-sensei is _nearly _broke. He still has to pay for the property damage caused by his students and all he has left in his bank account is three pitiful dollars.

He really wants to just murder those kids sometimes.

So to get the money to pay for it, Kakashi has to go on some missions to earn some cash.

A and S ranked missions for the higher pay. Ambulances cost a lot.

When he broke the news to his team, they didn't take it well.

~Line break...Line break….Line break…..Line break…~

"SENSEI YOU CAN'T!" Sakura protested.

Team 7 had been placed in Room 416. It was the last room on the east wing of the hospital on the 4th floor. The room had 3 beds. Sakura's was closest to the door, Naruto's was by the window, and Sasuke's was in between the two. Kakashi was standing in front of Sakura's bed with his hands in his pockets. Sakura was sitting up on her bed with her arms crossed, dressed in a light green shirt and khaki shorts. Naruto sat cross-legged on his bed by the window, eyes focused on the TV screen. Sasuke was perched on the end of Naruto's bed, his eyes also glued to the TV screen.

'_Must be an interesting movie' _Kakashi thought.

"Yeah it is actually." Naruto replied.

Kakashi's thoughts didn't stay in his head.

The hyperactive blonde was wearing a dark red T-shirt and charcoal colored shorts while the Uchiha wore a very dark blue T-shirt and black shorts.

"Sorry guys. I have to get the money somehow. I wouldn't have to if you three hadn't destroyed the lobby."

He was sorry-for the hospital workers.

He was truly sorry for the havoc that they were about to endure.

Sakura flopped back onto her pillow and groaned in defeat. "Great. Now we're stuck here for even longer."

"What?" asked her confused sensei.

"Well Tsunade-sama said we can't leave-"

"THIS IS SPARTA!" blasted out of the TV and interrupted Sakura. She glared over at Naruto who fumbled with the remote before turning down the volume. He flashed a quick grin. "Sorry!"

Sakura sighed then turned her attention back to Kakashi. "In short, we're stuck here until you finish your missions and pay off the hospital. Tsunade-sama won't discharge us until you're able to train us again."

"Hm…well it should only take me 9 missions to get the money…so…I guess I'll see you three in 2 weeks!" Kakashi finished with his signature eye smile.

"WHAT? WE'RE GONNA BE HERE FOR TWO MORE WEEKS?" Naruto yelled, finally broken from his enslavement to the movie 300.

Sasuke came out of his trance too. "No!"

"Naruto stop shouting. Yes you'll be here for an extended 2 weeks." Kakashi said calmly yet serious. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. Kakashi found their horrified expressions funny.

"Come on guys," There's that eye smile again. "It can't be that bad right?"

What Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto imagined was absolutely horrible. That is why the following happened:

Sasuke and Naruto jumped out the window and Sakura shot out the door.

~Line break…..Line break….Line break…Line break…~

Ok so maybe jumping out the window wasn't the best idea, but Naruto thought it was a whole lot better than using the door and trying to get past all the people in the halls. Sasuke had similar thoughts and had leapt out the window with him. They enjoyed a 15 second freefall** (I have no idea how long it takes to hit the ground after jumping from a 4 story window) **before landing on their feet (thank goodness they're ninja) and running around the corner toward the front of the building.

~Line break….Line break…Line break…..Line break….Line break~

Sakura flew past Kakashi and out the open door, a small frown seen on her face as she noticed Kakashi's expression was completely calm, like he _expected _them to do that.

The pink-haired kunoichi tore down the hall, dodging people and carts, and jumped into an elevator. She was the only one in it and noted that the elevator music sounded like something you'd play at a funeral. "Ugh. The music really needs to be changed."

She finally reached the demolished lobby. Heading toward the entry/exit doors she stopped dead when she saw the figure blocking the way. It was a doctor. The scariest doctor she'd ever seen. Actually, the _only _scary doctor she'd ever seen. The medics of Konoha aren't very intimidating, more of the people to _be _intimidated by superiors *sneeze* Tsunade *sneeze*.

The man had an eye patch over his left eye and a peg leg on his right side. The guy playing pirate dress up wasn't scary—just weird. No. It was the fact that he had a trench coat—she could swear it looked bloodstained—and held a 12 inch needle **(I would run out the door screaming and lock myself in my car if I saw a needle that big, seriously) **in his right hand. The creepy doctor looked to be in his late twenties with short brown hair. He'd be handsome if you subtracted the eye patch, peg leg, trench coat, freakish needle, and crazed green eyes. Oh also the foaming mouth.

Alright, his mouth wasn't really foaming but Sakura could picture that happening so well!

"Sorry Miss Haruno, but you have not been given permission to leave yet." He took a step toward her.

Sakura was too terrified to move.

Then, the glass behind him exploded.

~Line break….Line break…Line—never mind~

When Sasuke and Naruto passed by the doors, they noticed a creepy pirate wannabe in a trench coat advancing on Sakura. Seeing their friend in danger, the two young ninjas sprung into action. They started pushing against the glass doors that clearly said 'pull' but since they were still recovering, both had yet to gain back their common sense.

"Ah screw it." Sasuke gave up and threw a kunai with an exploding note tied to it at the door. The glass shattered into a million pieces, shards of glass cutting the man in the trench coat. The 'evil needle' spun out of his hand and skidded across the floor, stopping under a chair.

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke kicked the doc out of the way.

With the needle no longer visible, Sakura relaxed. "I'm fine. Is he…?"

Naruto smashed a chair over Dr. Pirate's head, rendering him unconscious and providing Kakashi with a _15__th_chair to pay for.

"Now he's not." The blonde said cheerfully.

"C'mon," Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura to her feet then grabbed Naruto by the arm and towed them toward the now door less exit, "before they get more reinforcements." He lowered his eyes to the floor to avoid stepping on glass.

"Um…teme?" Naruto said nervously.

"What?" Sasuke said, turning around to look at him.

Naruto just pointed outside.

Beyond the re-destroyed doors (they were broken in the first escape attempt), stood 20 doctors. Dressed in their white coat uniform, armed with needles meant for sedating and sharp scalpels, the vicious doctors glared at the three kids who halted in the doorway. The doctor in the front (the one with the mustache) suddenly charged forward, raising his needle in the air like a sword, sun reflecting off the needle and into Sasuke's eyes, and screamed, "GET THEM!"

The army of non ninja medics surged forward.

"RUN!" Sakura screeched.

The trio turned tail and ran back _inside _the hospital; getting out the front entrance was not an option.

The doctors pursued the ninja up 24 flights of stairs, landing them on abandoned the 8th floor, only to chase them up another 2 flights of stairs. The doctors emerged onto the roof heavily panting. Eight out-of-shape medics never made it up all those stairs. The remaining twelve fanned out, blocking the door they had just come through (the only exit) and cornering the targets, who had their backs against the railing that went along the edge of the roof.

"Surrender now bats." The pirate poser that Naruto knocked out in the lobby commanded, stepping out from behind the line of doctors.

"Um, sir," said a _male_ doctor with pale _pink _hair. "Don't you mean _brats_?"

"Uh…shut up Peter!" Dr. Pirate said. There was a slight red tinge on his cheeks. He quickly became angry again. "WELL DO YOU BATS GIVE UP OR NOT?"

"Sorry. We're not bats and I never give up." Naruto said. He did the unexpected, earning shocked gasps from a couple surgeons, by doing a back flip over the railing and letting himself fall. Sasuke smirked before launching himself over the railing. Sakura was right behind him as she too, flung herself over the rail.

The doctors were frozen in shock as they struggled to comprehend what just happened.

~Line break…..you knew it was coming~

Naruto and Sasuke were experiencing déjà vu because for the second time that day they were in free fall. Sakura was laughing her head off as she recalled the expressions of the docs when they jumped off the building.

The plan was to get as _far away as possible _from the hospital and stay hidden for awhile until Kakashi paid _their _debt to the hospital.

But what Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura forgot about was their sensei. He had remained in the hospital room after they ran (jumped in Naruto and Sasuke's case) out of there.

Which is why it came as a huge surprise when Kakashi reached out of Room 416's window and somehow managed to grab the three (Naruto by the ankle, Sasuke and Sakura by the backs of their shirts) and haul them inside.

It was a wide window.

"Where do you guys think you're going?"

That eye smile seemed to be mocking them.

~Line break…I'm tired~

**The reason Team 7 didn't use any justu was because their chakra wasn't fully replenished from the day before. They're building it up to use later.**

**Kakashi is paying the property damages because Naruto and Sasuke don't have parents or anybody to take the responsibility for them and pay it. Kakashi is the closest thing they've got to a guardian and they are his responsibility so he is stuck with the bill. **

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumping off the roof was my sister's idea. How they got on the roof, who was on the roof, what happened, and the way they jumped off was of my design.**

**I need to know if you guys want me to have them do 1 more escape attempt or just have them escape already. The story won't end there, I promise.**

**REVIEW! PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story**. 

**The 3****rd**** chapter is in the works, progressing **_**way too slowly **_**for my liking but it's given me time to come up with a rough outline for the chapter. It will be posted sometime before September. **

**YES I KNOW IT'S A LONG TIME FROM NOW AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 2 MONTHS! **

**But I have a lot of stuff happening so I don't have much time to work on the Team 7 Adventures: Hospital Havoc. **

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! There's a link to my deviantart there. Please check it out. I'm more active on that account.**

**I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 3! I want to know what YOU would like to happen.**

**I won't abandon this story, I swear.**

**Thanks.**

**-Aerra**


End file.
